Winter Kiss
by ko-inu-128
Summary: Golden Pair::a one-shot of Eiji trying to see if Oishi feels the same way as he does. short, cute, but PG! Shonen-ai, Yoai! First one-shot!


TeniPuri is not mine, so stop rubbing it in…

….

Eiji… are you sure you want ice cream?" Oishi asked his partner as they walked down the street. "It's snowing and getting dark. I don't want to risk you getting sick."

"Nya, Oishi, I'm fine." Eiji said. He was dancing under the falling snow, gathering icy snowflakes in his hair.

It was December, and the air was crisp, nipping at their noses and cheeks. They both wore jackets, Oishi's was green and Eiji's was blue. Oishi had his hood over his head but Eiji wanted to catch the descending snowflakes on his tongue.

Oishi noticed that Eiji wasn't acting like himself today. Sure he was jumpy, but he seemed worried about something. Like he was keeping a secret that he didn't want to keep.

"So…" Oishi started, deciding it was best to just ask. "What's bothering you?"

Eiji stopped and looked at Oishi like a deer in the headlights but soon put his cheerful smile on and slowed down so that they were side by side.

"Nya, What makes you think something is bothering me?" He asked innocently.

"Well, you usually don't call on Saturday evenings to go out for ice cream." Oishi said. He then held a look of concern for his friend. "Not to mention, you sounded desperate that I come. Is everything all right?"

Eiji was silent for a moment…until he saw a holiday vender selling hot chocolate.

"Hoi, Oishi. Let's get hot cocoa instead."

"Eiji…" Oishi said trying to get Eiji's attention back.

"Two, please." Eiji said to the vender and paid for the drinks.

"Eiji."

"Here Oishi! My treat!"

"Eiji!"

"Come on Oishi!" Eiji ran with his steaming drink down the empty street.

"EIJI!" Oishi ran after him. When they reached the park, Oishi was finally able to grab the back of Eiji's jacket to make him stop. "Eiji! What's wrong?"

Oishi's over-raised voice echoed through the empty park. Eiji didn't face him. Oishi put his hand on Eiji's shoulder and realized that the red head was shivering. He turned the smaller youth around to face him.

"Eiji…" Oishi's voice was softer now. "Please…tell me why you're acting like this. What's wrong? Did something happen? Please Eiji, I need to know."

Eiji lifted his head to face Oishi. He suddenly made a quick movement and the next thing Oishi knew, Eiji's lips were pressing against his own. They stood there, frozen still, for a long time, With Eiji's eyes closed and Oishi's eyes wide open, staring at Eiji.

Oishi soon noticed that Eiji was licking his lips, submitting an occasional suck or nip.

Eiji then pulled away after getting no response from his partner. He was hurt. Very hurt. He felt that was sure Oishi felt the same way about him as he did for Oishi. He looked to the ground.

"I…I'm sorry…Oishi…" He stammered, tears threatening to fall. "I just thought that…that you might have feelings for me, too…" With that he spun on his heel and bolted in the opposite direction, leaving a still-too-stunned-to-speak Oishi staring off into space, not even realizing Eiji's departure.

Tears streamed from Eiji's eyes as he ran home.

Eiji sat on his bed. The tears have gone for now, but he just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened.

The house was empty, his family was out of town for a funeral in Osaka of which he had to miss because of school and tennis.

It felt strange to be alone. He was hardly ever alone at his house, with his parents, grandparents and having two sisters and two brothers. And usually when they had somewhere to go, Oishi would come and stay with him…but not this time.

Eiji felt the tears start to come back.

Then, the doorbell rang. Eiji moaned and got up.

"Who would be selling stuff at this time of night?" Eiji wondered out loud. He opened the door and before he could see who it was, he felt himself get pushed back into the house and up against the wall. Lips covered his own and a warm tongue dipped into his mouth and immediately started to explore him. A hand left his shoulder and rested on his hip.

It was Oishi.

Eiji's head went spinning at the sight of Oishi. He moaned as Oishi's tongue started to tease his own. Oishi then pressed his body up against Eiji's, grinding their hips together, resulting in an even louder moan.

Oishi broke the kiss when they were out of breath. He put a hand behind Eiji's head and gave him light kisses on his neck and collarbone as Eiji panted.

"…Oishi…you kissed…me…" Eiji breathed, short of breath. "But…I thought…that you…were disgusted…because…you…"

"Shhh…Eiji…Oh, Eiji…I was just…caught off guard…you surprised me…"

Oishi pulled back for a moment to close the door that was left open and then led Eiji over to the couch. They sat down and Oishi pulled Eiji into an embrace. Eiji responded by putting his arms around Oishi.

Oishi realized how addicting Eiji's lips were, wanting them again. He captured the red head's mouth with his own and started to tease him again, playing with the smaller youth. Before they knew it, Oishi was laying on top of Eiji, teasing kisses turning to hungry ones. Both of them were surprised at how long they lasted the second time.

The two kissed and kissed, neither one wanting it to end. They had at some point, moved up to Eiji's room, where they kissed on his bed.

At about midnight, they calmed down. Both of their hearts racing, both lungs greedy for air, both sets of eyes filled with lust. They needed no more. Kissing was enough to satisfy them both.

They were under the covers, hugging and kissing each other with soft, light kisses. They hadn't spoken at all to each other in the hours they spent kissing. They soon settled enough for them to steady their breathing.

"Eiji…?"

"Hoi, Oishi..?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too…hmmm."

"What?"

"My Shuuichirou…" Eiji said as he hugged Oishi tighter.

Oishi smiled and captured Eiji's lips one last time before the two drifted off to sleep.

Hey everyone! Sorry about my other stories…my grandpa died last week and I've been experiencing writer's block. I'm posting this only because it was written prior to recent events and I just haven't posted it yet.

Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
